There and Back Again
by onironauta
Summary: It was Lambo's birthday and, since he was an italian good christian and part of an Italian mafia family, he obviously had a party. Short-fic, 27xGuardians, Lambo PoV.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Reborn. I'm not sure if I could manage to put that much gayness in the manga and still be popular among straight boys, huhu.

* * *

**THERE**

* * *

1

...

_Little Lambo Has a Bazooka  
_

* * *

**AND **BACK **AGAIN**

**

* * *

**

It was Lambo's birthday and, since he was an italian good christian and part of an Italian mafia family, he obviously had a party. Actually, his pals always made a great commemoration to celebrate his birthday since he could remember (having became a Vongola Guardian at the impressive age of five pretty much obscured all early memories).

This time, he would be fifteen, and he didn't know if he was happy with that. Okay, so maybe it was good because the women in the streets stared a lot and he was finally – FINALLY – taller than I-Pin, but being fifteen also meant he had to deal with his embarrassing past that included suicidal tricks and overall pandemonium. At least Tsuna, err, _Boss_ was going to let him participate on missions, from now on.

Anyway, the Vongola _Famiglia_ was throwing a nice party on his behalf and, in spite of Bianchi's cooking everywhere (thank God, she hadn't tried to kill him today), everything was going smoothly. Squalo hadn't cut anything, Gokudera hadn't exploded anybody, Haru was not wearing any weird costume and Xanxus had not lost his patience. Yet.

So, everything was just fine.

"Stupid, idiot cow."

Not.

Reborn appeared from nowhere, like usual, and sat beside Lambo in the couch. The boy could never get used to the adult and curse free body of the hitman. He thought nothing could be more terrorizing than a talking, weapon wielding baby, but Reborn was a heartless monster no matter what form he used.

"Tsuna wanted to give you some instructions as from today but, as you can see, he has to pay attention elsewhere."

Lambo looked away gladly – he hated looking at those black eyes, since they only showed what Reborn wanted them to show, which was nothing – and searched for his boss among the people inside the mansion's ballroom. It wasn't really hard to find him, because Tsuna had a strong presence. Especially when he had Rokudou Mukuro trying to corner him near the exit.

(That always happened during those kinds of meetings. Lambo didn't particularly like or dislike the illusionist, but that couldn't be applied to his other companions, namely Gokudera Hayato and Hibari Kyouya. Fortunately, Hibari hated social meetings and any place containing more than five breathing creatures, so, he wasn't here right now. That left Tako-head, who hadn't noticed Mukuro's presence thanks to the fiery argument he was having with Yamamoto-nii and Haru-nee).

"I'll do him a favor and have this conversation". Reborn kept talking, his black hat covering half of his face with shadows. Lambo tried to hide his awareness with a boring expression. "You are fifteen. Does that mean anything to you?"

Not even trying to understand the point in that question, Lambo started to think what was so important about his birthday that he had to receive instructions regarding his new age.

"Hmm… It means a lot of things."

Reborn made his impatient face.

"Ten years since you joined the Vongola, ten years since you received you Thunder Ring and ten years since you came back from the future, victorious."

Lambo cocked his head to the side and tried to act as cool as he could, when his first real impulse was to scream something like "I DON'T KNOW". It was a habit he had developed from watching Tsuna – Boss, _Boss_ – doing the same thing.

Reborn sighed.

"Ten years ago, you were five years old. You had just become a hitman and were running around with grenades, automatic guns and the Bovino Ten-Year-Old Bazooka. This means you were using those weapons ramdomly, and eventually switching your five-year-old self with your current self."

Now it made some sense.

"You mean I can vanish into the past anytime, now?"

"Exactly. I told Tsuna that you know everything about the bazooka created by your original family, but he was still worried you would panic or get yourself killed during the time travel. I am more worried you are going to mess with the past saying something unnecessary to someone who mustn't hear it."

Typical. Tsuna still treated him like a kid – right, if he was honest with himself, he would admit he like the attention, because Tsuna was his big brother – and Reborn still treated him like a nuisance.

"Oh. What you want me to do, then? Nobody ever told me what happened when I used the bazooka in the past, and I can't remember anything."

"Simple: be the idiot you are."

Really, Reborn was so lovely, wasn't he? Jerk.

"You mean…?"

"If you have to explain your presence, be vague or futile. If you have to fight, run away or pretend to fail. If you must win a battle, do so, but don't be flashy. NEVER show your Vongola Ring, and don't even think to mention anything about our current situation, boxes and Arcobaleno. _Capisce_?"

It was so funny to hear Reborn talking italian after so many years that Lambo only nodded. The hitman didn't wait for any kind of formal reply and stood up, walking away.

* * *

**A/N:** My intention was to create a story retelling every time Otona-Lambo appeared, but using his point of view. Unfortunately, I love Tuna too much to leave him out of anything I write, so, it will be more like an everybody-loves-Tsuna fic with bazooka shoots in it. Ha!


End file.
